


Baby's First Halloween

by Cloakseeker



Series: Moments We Share [1]
Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series. All rights go to Veronica Roth. This is a series of little drabbles about our favorite couple, FourTris. Each story stands alone and has no connection to the previous or the next (at least not directly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby's First Halloween

Baby’s first Halloween

“Who’s mommy’s special little guy?” Tris coos at the baby boy in her arms. “You are. Yes, you are” she continues and the baby smiles brightly at his mother, as if he understands what she is saying.

“And I always thought I’m your special guy” Tobias says walking into the nursery. Tris looks up and smiles at him.

“You are my special guy, he’s my special little guy” she says looking back down at the little miracle in her arms. Tobias walks over to her and places a gentle kiss on the baby’s head before kissing Tris softly on the lips.

“A pumpkin?” Tobias asks looking over their little bundle of joy and smirks.

“What? He looks so cute” Tris says never looking away from her son.

“He does. Come on, let’s get going if we want to go Trick or Treating” he says and leads her out of the room. 

They leave the apartment and walk first to Tori’s apartment. They knock on the door and are immediately greeted by their neighbor.

“Trick or Treat” both Tris and Tobias say and the baby in Tris’s arms laughs loudly.

“Oh my God. He looks so cute” Tori says watching the six months old baby laugh loudly.

“Right?” Tris asks proudly.

“Here” Tori says and places a handful of sweets into the pumpkin head bucket that Tobias is holding for his son.

“Say thank you, baby” Tris says and the little boy makes a popping sound with his mouth at which Tori and his parents laugh whole heartily. Tris takes her son’s hand in hers and waves goodbye. They continue their Trick or Treat journey knocking on the doors of their friends each complementing the little boy on his funny Halloween costume and giving him a lot of candy. Of course, he won’t be able to eat it, but what are parents for?

When they finally make their way back home the little boy has fallen asleep and Tobias offers to take him upstairs, change him and put him in his crib. Tris stores the candy away in one of the kitchen cupboards and proceeds to make some coffee. Tobias returns almost ten minutes later with a huge smile on his face.

“What made you so happy?” Tris inquires.

“You. Our son. Our family. I’m happy ever since I met you, my beautiful wife. I love you” he says caressing her cheek.

“I love you too” she says before kissing him gently on the lips.

“One thing though” he says pulling away slightly.

“What?” she asks.

“Next year I’ll dress my little champion” he says and Tris laughs.

“Not a chance. He is and always will be my little baby” she says poking his chest.


End file.
